


Welcome to My Reality

by Chaotic_Dawn



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Okay maybe a little tiny bit of plot, Oral Sex, PWP, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 08:59:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16115132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_Dawn/pseuds/Chaotic_Dawn
Summary: Satya was and has been very accustomed to being alone. She's never expected to feel anything for anyone the way she does now. And now that she knows the thing called love she refuses to let it go. She'll just have to show her beloved a night she'll never forget and maybe, just maybe, they can be together.





	Welcome to My Reality

Satya Vaswani wants nothing more than perfection. Everything has its place as does everyone. Her place is creating this perfection and striving to protect it so that the world can be better. It's the exact reason why she's readily worked for the Vishkar Corporation without falter. The city of Utopaea, where Satya currently resides, was made by them and their hard-light technology. All that can harness this power have the ability to create streets, utilities, and homes in the blink of an eye.

And she's doing it for the most righteous of reasons.

However, it also means she's been alone for most of her life after being plucked out of her poverty stricken family. She's never gone back, only looked forward and drowned herself in her goals. That is until her missions took her to the other side of the world and to a person – a beautiful young woman at that.

She can't be happier to be home knowing said woman will be visiting her as well. It was the first time that Satya forgot about everything else and saw only one person. She had fallen deeply in love with this woman at first sight and then even further so. It certainly helped that these feelings have since been returned.

They've frequently met up until finally Satya has convinced her lover to come to India – to join her for just a few weeks so they can be together. Just for a small smidgen of time the world be damned so that their love can blossom further.

Satya finds herself almost anxious at the thought of not being alone. Which is exactly why she's taken no expense to make sure this visit is _perfect_.

Making sure that the door is locked, Satya rushes back over to the extravagant and lush red couch. It's frilled with golden trim and she makes sure to drape a darker red blanket over the cushions before she lies down on it. Of course she does so on her side with one arm propped against the armrest and her black and white prosthetic arm melding to the side of her body.

So she waits. Thankfully she doesn't have to wait too long. Her dear sweet snowflake is just on time.

Satya gives one last prep to herself as the key is turning in the lock. She made sure to prepare the only outfit suitable for this and position to show it all off. Her large breasts are on complete view since the ornate bustier she wears happens to have a cutout only for them. At the peaks of her bosom are golden nipple caps with red tassels dangling from them.

The bikini bottoms match the top and she dons black thigh-high stockings as well. The same ornate plating decorates the tops of them with a blue diamond on the sides of each. Additionally she wears an arm band on her left bicep and two bracelets on her slender wrist.

Door finally opening, her lover can barely get the door closed before her mouth is gaping open and eyes widening. Satya is absolutely breathtaking with all of her caramel skin on display. Not to mention she wears her long brown hair down over her shoulders.

Those dark eyes dare to lure the woman in and she can't help but fall for them all over again.

Satya gives a smile, "Hello… _Mei_. Welcome to my home."

She can't speak. She can only stare at the gorgeous woman on the couch. Suddenly she's far hotter in her outfit than she should be already. She's practically _melting_. All she can think of is getting out of these heavy white, blue and dark gray fur-lined winter clothes. She _does_ manage to busy herself with taking off the thick belts that hold Snowball and her blaster to her body. She sets them aside all while keeping her eyes on Satya.

"Um… hi… I, um, didn't have time to… change."

"I counted on that," begins Satya. She reaches behind her and pulls forth some cloth that dangles from the index finger of her prosthetic arm. It's a bright azure bikini that obviously doesn't have much coverage in mind. "Would you like to get changed now?"

Mei glances at the micro-bikini and immediately blushes. Her pale skin is flushed a bright red as she steps forward, taking the outfit from Satya. She goes to move away, to find a room to change in with Satya smiles and settles back against the couch. She strokes a hand along her thigh, "Oh no, sweetheart. I meant right _here_."

Much to Satya's surprise the brunet does as Satya says. She begins to strip off the thick clothing and step out of her boots. The only thing that remains the same is the brown hair, with bangs swept to the right and framing her face, being held up by a silver pen with a red ball on top and a snowflake charm hanging from it.

The scientist is hardly pale from how badly she's blushing as she displays everything for Satya. Of course she's quick to get redressed in what she's been given. But it hardly covers much. The thong like bottoms disappear into her ample rear and show only the strings on her hips and the small triangle of cloth over her vagina.

Of course it's not as bad as the top that barely holds in her huge bosom. It just manages to keep them held in and squishes together with tiny little pieces of cloth only managing to cover her nipples. To which they're rock hard and only make it more difficult to hide how she's feeling.

Impressed with this and how beautiful Mei looks, Satya sits up. Her legs spread and hands on her knees, Satya gives a flick of a smile to her lips. Mei notices the sign and hurries to kneel between them. The floor is cold and hard against her knees, distracting from how hot her body feels.

Hands cup at Mei's face and hold her steady while Satya leans forward. Her full lips press against Mei's trembling ones. She can't resist it no matter how hard she tries – Satya wants to _devour_ Mei. It's been too long since they've been able to be intimate like this. If she has too wait too much longer she's sure she'll lose all of her composure.

Satya has to resist _some_ however. She can't show her hand just yet and not simply by kissing. Even though she does revel in how she can pin Mei's tongue down and ravish the inside of her mouth until the woman is putty in her hands. Satya finally breaks the make out session and gets off the couch. She guides Mei to lying on her back against the floor, allowing the coolness to press up against a flushed body.

"Are you ready my dear?"

"Ah, um… y-yes!"

"Mm… good." Satya stands and pulls her bottoms down. She gets down onto her knees but not before placing her discarded cloth neatly onto the couch. It's only once she's done that, that she settles herself just above Mei's face. "I hope you're as ready as I made sure I am for you."

Those simple words are all she says before she lowers down and connects her pussy with Mei's mouth. Satya wants Mei to show just how much she's missed their time together and in the best way. Of course Mei is well aware of this. If only barely from how she's intoxicated by the smell and taste of Satya.

Mei slips out her tongue and flicks it between Satya's labia, gathering the womanly juices on the tip before she dares to move her tongue _into_ Satya. The warmth and slickness is all Mei can pay attention to. She certainly can't see so she doesn't even bother opening her eyes. Otherwise she'd just be graced with the beautiful sight of Satya's ass in her face.

Which happens to give the scientist an idea. They haven't explored too much of the other possibilities – not fully and not as often. But that doesn't stop Mei. She brings a hand up to her mouth, barely able to get it there, and slicks two fingers with her saliva and Satya's juices.

She's careful to keep the surprise to herself by using her thumb to play with Satya's clit. It's the safest route until she can get that same hand over her head along with the other. Mei grabs at one of those full cheeks and gropes it, pulling it aside to partly reveal a twitching asshole.

Satya surely isn't naive either. She already knows what Mei has in store. So she does her best to keep her hips still for the moment. Well, _just_ her own hips. Her hands, however, glide down Mei's body until she's partly leaning over the brunette.

Mei and Satya touch either other at the same time. It may not be on purpose but it does the job extremely well. The slight change in position on Satya's part helps Mei's tongue reach the coveted hole. She delves it inside with no hesitation. Although at first it's only to get her wet enough to then push one of her fingers inside.

Once she has a single finger in Satya's asshole, her other hand slinks forward and her mouth returns to Satya's dripping pussy. Sucking and linking her labia, Mei spares nothing until her arm can drape over Satya's thigh and her fingers reach Satya's clit. Attacking Satya on all three fronts has the woman climbing up to an orgasm faster than she ever has.

Meanwhile, Satya doesn't just leave Mei to fend for herself. Her fingers are just as busy as Mei's. She rubs and teases Mei's pussy and clit through the thin cloth. It's when Mei finds her sweet spots that Satya turns it up a notch. She grabs the cloth and wedges it so so perfectly between Mei's pussy lips. Satya then begins to grind it back and forth against Mei's hot sex, rough and slow.

In this battle Mei is the first to lose. She simply can't keep up nor can she do more. Not when there's a piece of fabric rubbing against her in just the right ways. Her thighs are moist with her own cum as she goes lax, unable to continue.

Not that Satya minds in the slightest. Besides, she's already getting up and pulling away from Mei once the latter has her orgasm. She crawls forward and waves Mei to move aside.

Mei can only stare wide eyed as Satya lies on the floor with her ass braced up against the front of the couch. Facing the couch, Satya glances over to Mei, "Do return the favor."

Swallowing hard, Mei stands up on wobbling legs. She knows very well what Satya has in mind. It's not _that_ hard to figure out.

Ambling over to the couch, Mei places one knee on it while the other foot is on the floor. Although she has to stand on her tiptoes on that one. It's that leg that Satya holds onto in an effort to help them both remain sturdy. Meanwhile, Mei turns and grabs onto Satya's thigh, balancing herself as she begins to scissor down on Satya.

Of course she makes sure she pulls her bottoms to the side just in time as well. All that matters is that their pussies touch so that Mei can begin to ride Satya. Satya gets a beautiful view of Mei as she's worked toward her first climax. All of Mei bounces and jiggles with every movement. From her large breasts to her thick ass – it's all for Satya's eyes only.

Satya certainly doesn't last very long. How can she? After that kind of foreplay she can't hold out if she wanted to. She can only allow Mei to rock her world until all she sees is white. Their bodies are hot and slick with sweat by the time they both finally cum.

Mei doesn't even recall getting _off_ Satya much less moving out of the living room. But that's because she's enraptured by the lust that thrums through her veins. When Mei does come back around to the point where she can think she finds herself on Satya's expansive bed.

The soft sheets beneath her are quite the contrast to the, albeit fuzzy, cuffs on her wrists and ankles. She's locked into a perfect 'X' position with no way to get away. Not that she'd want to.

"Um… Satya?"

Said woman emerges from the adjoined bathroom still missing her panties. In her hands she carries a box with what Mei can assume are all of her toys. It's not the first time she's gotten this kind of treatment after all. Nonetheless, she still can't take her eyes off of it or the bronze fingers that gently hold it.

Satya stops at the end of the bed and sets the box on the bed beside Mei's right leg, on the other side at least. Satya, herself, settles between Mei's legs. She glides her hands up the respective leg nearest to them. But she stops just at Mei's inner thighs. It's there that she pulls her hands away and brushes a finger over the clothed sex that pulses with need.

Delving into the box, Satya pulls forth a rather specific dildo and a bottle of lube. It's in Mei's line of sight so she knows exactly what's about to be going inside of her. It certainly helps that Satya rubs it up against the wet spot on Mei's bikini bottoms.

The gasp that leaves the brunette's lips has Satya smiling. She can't seem to resist moving a little quicker. She can't wait to see that face contort further into one of pure bliss. Pulling the bottoms to the side, Satya can now easily see the juices that stick and drip from Mei's pussy. She knows very well that Mei is _feeling_ it.

"And you prepared yourself prior to arriving as I instructed yes?"

Mei nods, her lips slightly parted and eyes half lidded.

This makes the next plan incredibly easy for Satya to execute. She makes Mei bend her legs and lift her butt ever-so-slightly off the bed. She's certainly glad that she used longer links to the cuffs for Mei's feet. Once that's done Satya can pop the lid off the lube and press the tip between Mei's ass cheeks.

She squeezes it a little before the nozzle pushes part way into her ass. It's not hard to tell that it's done so either. Mei bites at the corner of her lip and wiggles from the suddenness of it. What she doesn't expect is for Satya to squeeze the bottle again and spurt a nice amount into her.

Satya pulls it away and replaces it with two fingers right off the bat. She quickly discovers that not only did Mei get ready for their first night together in a long while but she got _all_ the way ready. The bottle's mouth is replaced by two of Satya's fingers right off the bat. They slide in easily and greedily welcome a third.

At least before Satya decides there's no need for this kind of foreplay. The dildo quickly finds its way into Satya's grasp and lined up with Mei's slicked asshole. She presses the head of it past that first ring of muscles with ease. The rest soon follows suit and Mei can feel _every_ single bump that rubs against her insides. The bright blue fake penis disappears inside of Mei's behind, each inch sheathed into her depths.

The bikini bottoms are still held to the side while Satya grabs another dildo. This one happens to be a darker blue and is sleek, long and is bound to reach all the way. Pushes _this_ one into Mei's vagina is just as satisfying. The mewls and trembling thighs light a fire in Satya's veins that she doesn't want to deny much longer.

Finally, with both dildos deep inside of Mei, Satya wedges the bikini bottoms back into place. What Mei doesn't realize is that Satya grabs two tiny remotes before she crawls up Mei's body. Satya's final resting place happens to be on top of Mei's face. Her juices cling to her labia, the very things that Mei eagerly reaches up to lick at once they're in range.

It's exactly what Satya wants after all. But what she wants more is to hear Mei's moans echo up into her. Which is exactly what she gets when she clicks the sides of the remotes, sending both dildos inside of Mei to begin vibrating at a low speed.

"If you can make me cum, you'll get to as well."

Of course Mei immediately begins to suck, lick and tongue Satya's pussy like she never has before. She _wants_ to cum so bad. But the low buzzing isn't nearly enough to get her off. Although Satya dares to push her over the edge when she reaches forward, setting the remotes to the side, and grabbing at Mei's nipples through the bikini top.

She pinches and pulls them, driving Mei crazy with every second that passes. Deciding to help Mei complete this challenge, Satya begins to ride Mei's face. Her hips roll and buck, grinding down against the tongue that ravages her pussy. It certainly doesn't take as long as Satya had expected to cum. Then again she has to give it to Mei, the woman has learned all of her sweet spots and just how she likes it.

Satya's juices drip down Mei's chin as the former climbs off the brunette with a satisfied smile. "Very good, my love."

Kneeling over Mei's waist, Satya grabs for the devices once more. With just a flick of her wrist she has them both turned up the highest setting. The suddenness of this has Mei squirming against her bindings and quivering from the pleasure that ripples through her body. She can barely process what's happening to her lower half. It's one thing to be stuffed full – taking something in both holes – but it's another to have them vibrating so rapidly and messing up her insides.

She watches her beloved and the tell tale sign that she's cumming; brows knitting together and lips forming a small o. It's all Satya needs to know to place both remotes on Mei's stomach and reach back with one hand. Her fingers easily find the hardened clit and begin to rub at it.

Mei moans and cries out loud at his, "W-wait! N-n-n-nngh!"

Satya knows that Mei is overly sensitive and it sends the latter into another orgasm without Satya having to really try. And once the second has come and gone she can lead Mei into a third. The fourth, however, has Mei blanking out for a brief moment. It's so powerful that she's sure her clitoris has gone numb at this point. Black consumes her vision as bliss floods her mind – all she can think about is Satya.

And when she comes to that's all she's _still_ thinking about.

Although her body has since come down from the high of such a barrage of orgasms, Mei is surprised to see Satya waiting so patiently for her to gather her wits. She can still feel the devices wedged in her pussy and ass but they're off. Not only that but all of the bindings have been taken off, folded up and neatly set aside while she was out.

What's more is that she's cuddled up to Satya's bosom. The smell and the warmth sooth Mei to the point where she snuggles even closer. Satya runs a hand through Mei's hair, having taken the pin out of her hair while she was unconscious. "I do enjoy your company, Mei..."

The brunette looks up at her beloved.

"I wish you would stay longer than just a week."

Mei bites at her lip. She _does_ love Satya, that's for sure. She knows she can't be far from her for too long before she regrets her decision to leave. Just as much as Satya wants to protect and keep Mei from any harm, Mei doesn't want Satya to ever feel alone again. Not even for a second. Perhaps this is why she glances off to the side before looking back up over Satya's breasts and into those dark eyes.

"I could… stay. If you'll… um… have me."

"I would love that. Just as much as I would love to continue if you're up for it."

Now, Mei isn't much for actions over words. But she does this time. She takes a tassel off of Satya's right nipple and brings it up to her lips, sucking softly on it. This is all the encouragement that Satya needs. She pulls away from Mei and readily flips her over onto her back. "You _do_ like my breasts, don't you?"

Mei nods, refusing to lie to the woman she loves even if it has a dark red blush crossing over her cheeks.

"And I love yours as well."

Satya follows up on this by ripping away the bikini top. The simple knots give way and allow her to toss it over her shoulder, falling short of landing on the floor. But she'll worry about that later. For now she grabs Mei's mounds by their large puffy peaks. Mei arches her back up, trying to follow Satya's tugs. The second she does is when Satya lets them go. She then grabs at the sides of Mei's breasts and pushes them together so that those very nipples touch together.

It's only then that Satya dips her head down and latches her lips around both nipples at the same time. She sucks and nibbles on them until they harden in her mouth. Although even then she continues to shower them with love. Once she's sure she has Mei in a haze of euphoria, she _has_ always been weak to nipple play, Satya turns her attention elsewhere.

She begins to kiss all over Mei's body in her travels down to Mei's clothed pussy. Tiny little love bites and hickeys alike quickly litter Mei's once unmarred body. The pale skin is dotted with small splotches of color bu the time that Satya has made it to the erect clit just beneath the cloth. Not that Satya pays it any attention. Oh no, it's had enough of that for now.

The bikini bottoms are what go next. They don't stand a chance. Especially when Satya has to get the dildo that's in Mei's pussy out. When she pulls it out she doesn't bat an eye either. She reaches around and begins to push it into her own ass – the very thing she had busied herself with doing while Mei was out and even before she arrived to begin with. It certainly helps that it's coated in Mei's womanly essence.

Mei can only watch it all with her core aching. It's absolutely intoxicating the way that Satya moves and does things. She can barely breathe just looking up at the beautiful woman before her. Satya holds out a rather thick double ended dildo toward Mei, "Last one, go ahead and get on top."

Satya lies on her back and spreads her legs, showing her pussy to Mei. The latter doesn't wait. Mei is up on her knees before Satya can even chuckle. Hands trembling and pussy throbbing, Mei grabs at the long dildo and pushes part of it into herself. She then positions over Satya and aims it right at Satya's burning core. Those luscious lower lips part around the dildo as Mei glides it inside of her. Of course it means more of it goes into Mei as well until they're both connected.

Pussy to pussy, clit to clit – the two lovers take a moment to revel in this action.

It's so perfect that neither wants it to end. But their bodies crave movement. There's no way they can idle for much longer.

Mei leans forward, her enormous breasts pressing down against Satya's – hard nipples rubbing together – as she molds to Satya like a glove. Their bodies begin to move with small movements. Just to test to see what body parts grind together when they do this or that. But once they've found the perfect rhythm they begin to move with a ferocious intensity. Moaning, groaning and crying out each others names, the two lovers grind and buck up against one another until neither is left out of the ecstasy that envelops them at the exact same time.

Sweat slicked and tired, Mei collapses upon Satya. Satya wraps her arms around the other woman that's panting so heavily. She keeps her close as they both struggle to ride the wave of bliss that burns through them. But it wouldn't be perfect without Mei squirming a little further up Satya's body and placing a sweet little kiss onto those full lips.

The simple act doesn't go unnoticed. It warms Satya's heart to no end. Which is why she pats Mei's had and kisses her back, "We'll have to take a nice bath as a break before we continue further, hm?"

Mei's eyes sparkle at the thought, seemingly forgetting the position they're currently in. Not that she will afterward. Oh no. Satya plans to love Mei even more _thoroughly_ than she has tonight. She'll make sure she loves her so much that the scientist can't even crawl out of bed in the morning.


End file.
